1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment system which displays a message on a display monitor such that words of a same type in the message are displayed in a same color for making it possible to easily understand the meaning of unknown words. Further, the present invention relates to an entertainment apparatus which is used for executing various programs and constitutes the entertainment apparatus, a recording medium which stores programs and data for use of the entertainment system, and a program itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some entertainment systems having entertainment apparatus which include video game machines execute a game according to a game program which is read from a recording medium such as a CD-ROM or the like under the control of a manual controller while game images are being displayed on a display screen of a television receiver based on data read from the recording medium.
The entertainment apparatus and the manual controller are usually connected to each other by serial interfaces. When a clock signal is sent from the entertainment apparatus to the manual controller, the manual controller sends key switch information corresponding to manual input actions of a user in synchronism with the clock signal.
Recently, there has been developed and used a system having a manual controller which incorporates therein vibration generating means for imparting vibrations to a user in response to a request from an external drive, for example, the entertainment apparatus. While a game is in progress on the entertainment apparatus, various vibrations corresponding to manual input actions of the user are generated and imparted to the user.
In such circumstances, various types of games utilizing the above-described entertainment apparatus such as a role playing game, a shooting game, a driving game, and a fighting game are currently available on the market.
The shooting games and the fighting games are mainly directed to defeat opponents or destroy enemies by attacks. Therefore, most messages used in such games are mainly directed to provide a user with guidance for manipulating the manual controller.
The role playing games are mainly directed to provide a basic scenario through which a main character can visit a lot of places and virtually experience various events. For example, in the scenario, the main character explores a dungeon for defeating a boss monster or in search of a hidden treasure.
An amusing aspect of the role playing game is to meet many people and listen to their stories and advice for obtaining hints to solve a mystery or to develop the scenario in the game.
The story or advice is displayed as a message on the display monitor. The user may easily understand a short message comprising only a few words, for example, at a glance, even if all the words in the message are displayed in a same color. However, the user may not easily understand a long message comprising many words or more than one sentence at a glance. In this case, it is rather difficult for the user to identify a place's name, a person's name, and a monster's name or the like in the message. Therefore, the user needs to read the message repeatedly for understanding the message.
According to one example of a conventional message system, a keyword is displayed in red and the other words are displayed in green. However, in the message system, it is not possible to identify the meaning of the keyword, that is, it is not possible to identify whether the keyword is a place's name or a person's name.
In the role playing game, basically, the user needs to spend a lot of time on collecting a lot of small hints in various places in order to solve a mystery in the game. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to remember names of people, places, and monsters. Thus, it is not possible for the user to understand long messages at a glance.
Further, when a message is displayed on main objects such as a main character, i.e., when a message overlaps main objects and the main objects are hidden by the message, the user can not confirm whom the main character is talking to or the user can not confirm the speaker of the story or the hint. In this case, the user needs to move the main character for checking every object displayed on the display screen. Such checking operation is laborious and a waste of time.